


February Words 15: Shelf

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not-Regency, Omega Derek Hale, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Self Indulgent Twaddle, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Rachel Wilcox was not a beta usually interested in scandal and rumor, but the shock of the reclusive Derek Hale appearing this Season had driven even the most sensible to gossip.





	February Words 15: Shelf

“Omega Martin believes that Omega Hale has been planning this for at least three or four years.”

Rachel Wilcox was not a beta usually interested in scandal and rumor, but the shock of the reclusive Derek Hale appearing this Season had driven even the most sensible to gossip. Her companions looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“Omega Martin dines with Omega Lahey, the Hale’s neighbour, every Wednesday. Apparently Omega Lahey was lucky enough to accompany both Omega Hale, and his younger sister Alpha Cora Hale, when they went for their fittings. Lahey was adamant, it seems, that Derek Hale will finally be wed before the end of the year is out.”

Mitchell Markel, a plain yet decent beta prospect due to his four hundred pounds a year, attempted to hide a scoff.

“I can think of no worthwhile plan that would have an omega keep themself from finding a spouse for the number of years Hale has stayed out of the Season. At least not one that would magically disappear so that he’s able to look so full of vitality, now.”

Markel looked over at the omega in question, and all their eyes followed. No matter your type, it would be hard to find an alpha or beta who didn’t at least find Omega Hale physically appealing, even if he was reputed to be sullen and occasionally ill tempered. He did, tonight, look wonderful and full of life.

“His pack Alpha has likely been fielding proposals left and right. It’s not as if the man isn’t pretty enough to already be wed, and I can’t begin to imagine just how substantial purse he’ll bring to a marriage.”

That, at least, was universally accepted. The Hale Pack was richer, speculation had it, than the King himself, and as werewolves they split their wealth evenly among their children, no matter their designation; the omega son would inherit equally with the alpha daughters.

“He hasn’t accepted any dance offers. Perhaps he’s not here in search of a spouse?” Beta Minnie Gosford said, stumbling over the last few words as she spoke, realizing, perhaps, how foolish they sounded only once they were out of her mouth.

“He’s dressed in materials neither you nor I will ever be able to afford, he has his older alpha sister as his chaperone, and, the Allerton twins just remarked on how amazing he smelled he went passed them.” Langston’s own nostrils flared, but even though his wolf ears could hear the conversation on the other side of the room, his nose likely couldn’t reach as far. “He might be a few years late, but any omega werewolf flanked by an alpha of his pack, dressed to impress and not wearing any kind of scent-cover to a ball in Season is, I assure you, looking for a spouse.”

There was a clatter at the end of the hall and Rachel found herself lifting her eyes to the commotion with everyone else. She knew names of the alphas who’d just entered, and that they were young enough that this was their first Season, but wasn’t familiar with them far beyond that. Neither Scott McCall nor Mieczysław Stilinski were prospects that her family would approve of, the former was a soldier and the latter a student of medicine.

Stilinski had apparently tripped as he’d entered the ballroom. He straightened his jacket and inspected the toe of one shoe before looking up at where his companion was pointing. Stilinski’s face lit up.

“Oh,” Rachel heard herself say as she looked where he was staring. They’d thought Omega Hale seemed well before this moment, but now he was simply radiant. His own smile reflected that of Alpha Stilinski’s. “That might explain it all, then.”

♠

_(on the) shelf: not active socially;past an age when one might expect to have the opportunity to marry_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.


End file.
